


Last chance

by Bombee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Magical Realism, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombee/pseuds/Bombee
Summary: Когда Джонхан был младше, голова его была ещё полна романтических мечтаний и надежд. Он ждал встречи со своим Соулмейтом, как принцессы, заточённые в башнях, ждут своих принцев. Он полагал, что, едва они увидят друг друга, их притянет как магнитом, что это будет самое большое в его жизни чудо.Но он ошибался.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	Last chance

* * *

Резкая боль обожгла запястье, и Джонхан, глухо застонав, распахнул глаза.

Снова.

Невидящим взглядом он уставился в потолок. Не нужно было включать ночник, чтобы увидеть только что появившуюся седьмую полосу на его запястье. Сердце в груди жгло осознанием куда сильнее, чем руку.

— Хён? Ты в порядке? — на соседней постели заворочался ворох одеял, и на Джонхана уставились два встревоженных глаза Сынгвана.

Джонхан вздохнул. Он не был в порядке уже давно. Отчаяние и тоска, что разъедали его душу изнутри, сменились сухим осознанием простой истины: его Соулмейт ещё на шаг приблизил его к смерти.

— Всего два до того, как это закончится, — прошептал Юн.

— Что? — переспросил Сынгван, потирая свои опухшие от сна глаза. — О чём ты, хён?

Хан хотел улыбнуться, сказать, что просто страшный сон, что всё в порядке и младший может продолжить спать, но в порядке не было ровным счётом ничего.

Когда-то давно, когда метка появилась впервые, Джонхана охватил почти животный страх. Ему было одиннадцать, и он не хотел умирать. Боль казалась ему обжигающей, словно эта странная полоса, опоясывающая его запястье, резала руку по-живому. Он прочитал множество книг и справочников, выпил целую гору обезболивающих, не получив ничего, кроме отравления, но так и не нашёл ответ.

Боль прекратилась через три недели.

— Знаешь, — начал Джонхан, переводя взгляд с блестящей за окном луны на лежащего рядом Квана. — Я уже почти не боюсь смерти… Я жду её.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — воскликнул Сынгван, тут же садясь на постели и во все глаза смотря на Хана. — Что, чёрт тебя побери, ты несёшь?

— Мой Соулмейт, — тихо произнёс Джонхан. Он не хотел произносить его имя, потому что то приносило с собой не меньше боли, чем его поцелуи, принадлежащие другим.

Сынгван как рыба молча открыл и закрыл рот, а его взгляд вмиг стал серьёзным. Джонхан даже почувствовал себя на секунду маленьким ребёнком, и глаза противно защипало. Хотелось звать на помощь маму, а притворяться сильным не хотелось совсем.

— Сколько их? — почти шёпотом спросил Кван. Его голос был пронизывающим и острым, словно бритва. Он резал Юна по самому сердцу, которое всё ещё билось в бешеном ритме, отзываясь на происходящее где-то в другом номере.

— Это седьмой, — Хан вздохнул и наконец посмотрел на свою руку, где под плотным широким браслетом, подаренным родителями несколько лет назад, отчётливо виднелись семь тоненьких шрамов.

Сынгван долго молчал, тоже смотря на его руку, а потом поднялся и сел рядом с Ханом, вкладывая свою ладонь в его, переплетая их пальцы.

— Ты никогда не хотел его найти? Это же так чертовски больно… — Сынгван поднял руку и под светом луны посмотрел на свой собственный шрам. — Врагу бы не пожелал пережить это чувство ещё раз.

— Я знаю, кто он, — тихо ответил Хан. Боль воспоминания о том самом дне, когда он всё понял, обожгла сильнее новой волны ощущений.

— А он знает? — Сынгван посмотрел на него так серьёзно, что Джонхану захотелось вжать голову в плечи и стать невидимкой.

— Не знаю, он никогда не поднимал эту тему, — качнул головой Джонхан, снова мысленно прокручивая давно уже минувшие события.

Когда он был младше, голова его была ещё полна романтических мечтаний и надежд. Он ждал их встречи, как принцессы, заточённые в башнях, ждут своих принцев. Он полагал, что, едва они увидят друг друга, их притянет как магнитом, что это будет самое большое в его жизни чудо. Он засыпал и просыпался, снова и снова представляя их встречу, первый диалог, что он скажет этой своей, единственной в целом мире, родственной душе.

Шли дни, годы, а количество шрамов на руке постепенно увеличивалось, становясь только лишь болезненнее с каждым новым разом. Джонхан научился различать ощущения от чужих поцелуев и близости. Он знал о личной жизни своего избранного больше, чем о собственной, которой, к слову, и не было. Джонхан считал, что хранить своему Соулмейту верность будет правильным. Он не хотел причинять ему всю эту боль, что уже успел испытать на себе сам. Он никогда не пожелал бы это кому-либо.

Но, когда они встретились… Ничего не произошло.

В день их первой встречи не было красивых фейерверков и мир не изменился вокруг. Джонхан был напуган и растерян, он не мог ни о чём думать, кроме как о том, каким неуютным и пугающим был для него этот новый мир. Решение пойти на кастинг было спонтанным, совершенно внезапным. Джонхан до последнего не был уверен, что сможет пройти все этапы. В тот момент, когда перед ним открылась дверь, и он попал в комнату полную таких же ребят как он, Хан никак не ожидал встречи с Соулмейтом.

Хон Джису был первым, кто подошёл к нему. Улыбчивый, с большими красивыми глазами, он почти мгновенно очаровал и расположил к себе Джонхана. Его голос был спокойным и мягким, а улыбка такой тёплой, что Юн позволил себе расслабиться.

Они подружились стремительно быстро. Схожие вкусы и интересы притягивали Джонхана. Джису говорил медленно, аккуратно подбирая слова, постоянно забывая половину окончаний. Хану нравилось заниматься с ним, нравилось репетировать вдвоём, спрятавшись в дальней комнате, нравились совершенно невинные шутки Джису, его буквально детская непосредственность. Джонхан был ослеплён этим, но в то же время невероятно сильно боялся признать тот факт, что этот красивый и такой замечательный человек, может быть Соулмейтом такому, как он.

Ему было страшно ошибиться.

Джонхан ждал, надеясь на то, что первый шаг сделает сам Джису, но тот медлил. Поначалу Джонхан думал, что всё дело в том, что Хон ещё не адаптировался, что он ещё не готов, что просто стеснительный и нерешительный, и Хан не торопил его. Он день за днём ободряюще хлопал его по плечу, сжимал его горячие ладони, переплетая их пальцы, нежно обнимал, находя его встревоженного и печального в совершенно разных уголках здания. Но ни один из них не заходил дальше и не заводил этот диалог.

А потом однажды вечером, когда Джонхан спустился в кафе, чтобы взять им кофе и с новыми силами вернуться к репетиции, его настигла новая вспышка боли. Он чуть не уронил горячий стакан, что держал в руке, резко схватившись за запястье. Боль никогда раньше не была такой сильной и такой яркой. Ему казалось, словно невидимый лазер выжигает ему на запястье очередную отметку — не он, не с ним, не его. Не Хон Джису.

Разочарование затопило Джонхана с головой, и он на негнущихся ногах поплёлся в зал. Ему хотелось просто упасть на пол, закрыть глаза и больше никогда их не открывать. Его Соулмейт не ждал его, не жалел, и до решающего финала теперь оставалось всего три шага.

Когда Джонхан открыл дверь, боль в руке внезапно прекратилась, но вместо неё с новой силой заболело в груди: на Джонхана смотрели две пары встревоженных глаз, словно у оленей, пойманных фарами. Он сглотнул, пытаясь осознать, что произошло, пока Сокмин уговаривал его никому об увиденном не рассказывать.

Джонхан и не стал бы.

Розовые очки разбились, и теперь он видел только голые факты, и они были предельно ясны: Джонхан был не во вкусе своего Соулмейта. Юн Джонхан не интересовал Хон Джису.

Из накативших воспоминаний Хана вырвала горячая влажная ладонь, что внезапно сжала его собственную. Джонхан поднял взгляд и встретился с полными слёз глазами Сынгвана. Младший всегда по-особенному реагировал на всё, но в этот момент он казался особенно напряжённым.

— Ты должен сказать ему, хён, — прошептал Бу, и его губы дрогнули. — Поговори с ним, это же неправильно! Он убьёт тебя! — Джонхан прекрасно понимал, все эти годы прожигая взглядом собственные шрамы, что финал у его истории может быть очень печальным, но тогда, давно, будучи наивным и глупым, он верил, что судьба обязательно сведёт их, что они сойдутся и будут счастливы, и вся эта боль уйдёт… А оказалось, что, когда Соулмейт рядом, боль становится только сильнее и ярче.

Руку снова обожгло, и Джонхан выругался.

— Сынгван, не всем везёт, как тебе, — попытался улыбнуться он. Они с Хансолем выглядели вместе как эталон, как мастер и модель, сошедшая прямо из справочника. Порой Джонхан завидовал младшему, ведь сам мечтал хотя бы однажды почувствовать всё это хоть на секунду, но он сам принял решение молчать, убеждая себя, что так будет правильно.

— Дело не в везении, хён! — слишком громко для столь позднего часа произнёс Кван. — Он должен знать! Он причиняет тебе боль, это повлияет на всех! — глаза младшего блеснули в темноте и, возможно, если бы Джонхан смотрел, он бы испугался. — Если ты не скажешь, то это сделаю я.

— И он что, по-твоему, бросит человека, в которого влюблён, и весь остаток своей жизни проведёт с нелюбимым мной? — Джонхан сухо рассмеялся. — Не говори ерунды, Бу.

Он закрыл глаза, вытягивая руку из цепкой хватки младшего, и аккуратно опустился обратно на постель. Что он мог сделать? У него не осталось никаких шансов, Джису не проявил к нему за эти годы ни малейшего интереса, они просто друзья, и рушить его жизнь, только чтобы спасти свою собственную, был не готов. Или не хотел. Искать остатки гордости где-то внутри у него не было уже никаких сил — их едва хватало на то, чтобы поддерживать себя в рабочем состоянии и не подводить ребят.

Сынгван какое-то время молчал, прожигая Джонхана взглядом, а затем вытянулся рядом и прижался к нему всем телом.

— Это ты говоришь ерунду, Джонхан, — тихо, почти шёпотом произнёс он. — Он просто не знает, а если бы знал, он никогда бы такого не допустил. Это же Джису, он такой во всем… — Сынгван затих, а Джонхан, зарывшись носом в его волосы, тяжело вздохнул.

Может быть он бы и не допустил, но любовь между ними это бы не зародило.

***

Отношения Джису с Минхао развивались быстро. Джонхан стал плохо спать, снова и снова просыпаясь от резкой боли в руке, плохо ел, потому что еда буквально не лезла в рот, чувствовал себя слабым и растерянным. Ему только недавно исполнилось двадцать три, а он уже думал о собственной смерти, словно больной старик. Если бы он мог, то сам бы вырезал эти шрамы и навсегда разорвал эту связь, но это было невозможно.

Как и сказать Джису правду.

Джонхана охватывала паника всякий раз, когда он пытался представить этот разговор. «Что мы будем делать, Хани, я не чувствую к тебе совершенно ничего, мы же друзья!» — постоянно слышал он в своей голове. Хон никогда не произносил ничего подобного, но Джонхан отчего-то был уверен, что парень скажет именно это. С каждым днём он всё больше закрывался в себе и отдалялся. Веселиться с другими больше не хотелось, и всё времяпрепровождение Джонхана сводилось к его работе, а в свободное время — к постели, из которой вылезать в эти дни он не думал вовсе.

День, когда Минхао разошёлся с Джису, стал для Джонхана тяжёлым. Он не думал, что всё будет так быстро. Осознание того, что с расставанием Джису снова на шаг приблизил его к новой метке, окатило как ведром холодной воды. Джонхан врал, когда говорил, что ему больше ничего не страшно. Страшно ему было и на самом деле действительно сильно. Но его пугал не факт смерти или что Джису не узнает ничего, а что Джонхан так и умрёт, безответно влюблённый в своего глупого Соулмейта.

Советы Сынгвана хотя бы попробовать с кем-то другим, дать о себе знать — не работали. Джонхан даже не хотел смотреть ни на кого другого. Если быть честным, то и на самого Джису смотреть было тяжело. Им хотелось обладать, его хотелось обнимать, целовать и не делиться им больше ни с кем. Но Джису такого рвения не проявлял, а потому Джонхан изо всех сил держал свои руки под контролем и одёргивал себя всякий раз, когда младший подходил слишком близко.

Джису пришёл к нему вечером субботы. Он выглядел печальным и подавленным и без конца говорил о том, что его сердце разбито, и он чувствует пустоту. Джонхан не хотел ничего знать о его чувствах к Минхао, но отказать в помощи любимому никак не мог. Через боль он слушал истории о том, как им было весело вместе, как похожи их интересы, какой Хао замечательный (будто за столько лет он с ним сам никогда не общался), какой он интересный и как Джису обидно, что они друг другу не подходят. Хотелось кричать: «конечно не подходят, ведь твой Соулмейт — я, а не они все!» — но Джонхан молчал. Не интересен, не любим, не такой.

Джису снова и снова просил советы, открывал какие-то сообщения в переписках, полные нежности, и спрашивал, спрашивал, спрашивал. К полуночи у Джонхана кончились ответы. На самом деле их изначально не было, потому что, ну какой совет в отношениях он мог бы дать? В книгах, что он читал, писали о том, что надо быть внимательным, чутким, что доверие — это важно, что надо уметь слушать и говорить правильные слова. Но какие слова для страдающего Джису были правильные?

Хон решил, что «давай напьемся» — самое то.

Джонхан пить не хотел. Он и идти никуда не хотел, но у Джису были такие печальные умоляющие глаза, что ноги вели Юна как-то сами собой. В клубе было шумно и душно, и даже в VIP-ложе, которую им предоставили, ощущался тяжёлый запах чьих-то сигарет и алкоголя. Он будто затягивал лёгкие в тиски, затрудняя и так прерывистое дыхание Джонхана.

Джису же чувствовал себя достаточно свободно и так же беззаботно позволял себе напиваться. Джонхан просто провожал взглядом каждый бокал, что опустошал Джису, и думал о том, что всё могло бы быть гораздо проще, будь он чуточку интереснее, общительнее, будь у него хоть какие-то хобби, цели, занимайся он хоть чем-нибудь, чтобы Джису было, о чём с ним поговорить. Но всего этого не было, и нависшая тяжёлая тишина давила со всех сторон.

«Тебе не кажется, что надо остановиться?», «это плохая идея», «мне помочь тебе встать?» — никак не развивали диалог. Джису мычал, отмахивался, а в какой-то момент просто резко поднялся и куда-то ушёл, оставив недоумевающего растерянного Джонхана в ложе одного.

Слёзы накатили одновременно с резкой болью в запястье. Восьмой, чёртов восьмой шрам буквально парализовал Джонхана, выбивая из лёгких последний воздух. Боль была такой сильной, что Джонхану показалось, словно шрам прорезал его руку насквозь, что сейчас он зальёт всё собственной кровью и умрёт от истощения. Но рука, в отличие от души, была вполне целой.

Застонав, Джонхан вытянулся на диване и прижал кисть к себе. Он прекрасно понял за все эти годы, что никакие таблетки и врачи ему не помогут. Что это пройдёт только когда Джису отлипнет от того человека, которого он выбрал своей жертвой. Так глупо, ведь это же был кто-то совершенно случайный, что вероятно они больше никогда не встретятся, что Джису решил потратить предпоследний шаг на что-то такое, на что-то столь грязное и мерзкое, ненужное. Почему, если он просто хотел отвлечься и поиграться, он не мог полезть с поцелуями к самому Джонхану? Неужели он настолько непривлекательный, что не годится даже на случайный пьяный поцелуй и быстрый секс без обязательств? Всё действительно настолько плохо?

Джонхан взвыл и сглотнул очередную волну накатывающих рыданий. Слезы обжигали щеки, но боль в руке была слишком яркой, чтобы он вообще их заметил. Постепенно ощущения стали слабеть, а когда и вовсе прекратились, Джису распахнул дверь и зашёл в комнату.

— Я собираюсь прогуляться, — заявил он, гордо представляя Джонхану нечто, что держал за руку.

Девушка не была некрасивой или слишком вульгарной. Девушка как девушка, кукольное личико, большие, блестящие из-за алкоголя глаза, пухлые губы. Милая — как сказал бы Джонхан, считай он сейчас вообще хоть что-нибудь милым. Он оторвался от дивана и посмотрел Джису в глаза.

Увидятся ли они снова завтра, или сегодняшней ночью все кончится? Успеет ли Джонхан вернуться домой и лечь в свою спасительную крепость из подушек, или Джису решит продолжить веселье с кем-то ещё в другом баре за углом уже прямо сейчас? Джонхан поджал губы и отвёл взгляд.

— Твоё право, — прошептал он, стирая слезы с щёк.

— Что-то случилось? — голос Джису внезапно стал слишком серьёзным и встревоженным для столь нелепой ситуации. Он вывел девушку за дверь, попросив подождать его там, а сам вернулся и сел на корточки прямо перед Джонханом. — Почему ты плачешь, Хани?

— Потому что мне больно, — честно ответил тот.

— Тебя кто-то обидел? Ударил? Где болит? — Джису прикоснулся рукой к коленке Джонхана, и тот дёрнулся, словно от электрошока. — Что такое?

Внезапная встревоженность Джису и его обеспокоенность таким состоянием друга показалась Джонхану чуждой, инородной, но между тем невероятно приятной. Снова захотелось его обнять, прижать к себе и никуда не отпускать, но вместо этого Хана захватила новая волна истерики.

— Ты, ты меня обидел, — дрожащим голосом произнёс он. Он ненавидел это состояние, и, если бы мог, убежал бы, не оглядываясь, и спрятался где-то в укромном месте. Но терять было ровным счётом уже нечего.

— Чем? — Джису удивлённо вскинул брови и потянулся к Джонхану снова, сжимая его ладони в своих.

— Почему ты делаешь всё это со мной? Зачем ты мучаешь меня? Я настолько тебе противен? — между всхлипами выпалил Хан.

— Я не понимаю… Объясни, пожалуйста.

Джонхан долго и пристально смотрел Джису в глаза, пытаясь там найти хоть что-нибудь, что сделает его жизнь чуточку проще, а чувства — менее ранящими. Джису смотрел на него обеспокоенно и нежно, и от этого боль в груди у Хана была только сильнее.

— Я твой Соулмейт, — наконец произнёс он. Но это желаемое ощущение спавшего с плеч груза волшебным образом не пришло. Казалось, после этого всё стало ещё тяжелее.

— Что ты говоришь? — Джису нахмурился, и его взгляд стал серьёзнее. — Ты ошибаешься, малыш, — он протянул к Хану руку и мягко прикоснулся к его щекам, стирая с них слезы. — Мой Соулмейт умер.

Джонхан сухо рассмеялся.

— Ну, ещё немного, и он действительно будет мёртв, — он замолк и опустил взгляд на собственные колени, где покоилась вторая рука Джису. Это прикосновение обжигало, но внутри была такая буря, что Джонхан едва ли знал, как он должен реагировать на все происходящее. И должен ли?

— Хани, я серьёзно, — он запустил в его волосы пальцы и нежно пропустил сквозь них несколько прядок. — Я был бы и рад, будь это так, честно, но я знаю, что он мёртв.

— Ты был на его похоронах? — сухо спросил Джонхан. Силы внезапно закончились, и захотелось просто скатиться вниз с дивана на пол и свернуться там клубочком.

— Нет, но за все эти годы он не подал ни единого признака жизни…

Джонхан поднял голову и одарил Джису хмурым взглядом из-под бровей.

— Ты что, шутишь что ли? Ты пришёл к такому выводу на основе этого?! — Джонхан закрыл лицо руками и уткнулся лицом в колени. Если они с Джису Соулмейты и родственные души, то определённо тупость у них тоже общая.

Джису непонимающе молча посмотрел на него.

— Нет, с самого детства он никак себя не проявлял: у меня нет ни меток, ни шрамов, так не бывает, чтобы человек за всю жизнь ни разу не пробовал ничего в отношениях!

Джонхан вздохнул.

— Может он инвалид. На всю голову. Или лежит в коме и ему уже всё равно.

Джису хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Вот такой вот я особенный у тебя, блять. Всю жизнь наивно верил, что мы встретимся, что произойдёт чудо, и ты меня полюбишь, и как в чёртовом кино…. — Джонхан перевёл дух и посмотрел на шрамы на своей руке: — Если тебе интересно, то их восемь.

Джису продолжал молчать, как загипнотизированный, смотря на чужое запястье.

— Твои первые отношения были в одиннадцать. Это была весна, у меня — начало года, а у тебя — начало нового семестра… — начал рассказ Джонхан. Он не знал, кого пытается убедить, но эти истории были правдивы только для одного человека, и теперь он рассказывал их ему. — Вы встречались около трёх недель, может быть и больше, но последний поцелуй у вас был где-то в середине апреля. — Джонхан прикрыл глаза и вспомнил каким пугающим то время было для него. Сколько всего он узнал о мире за эти какие-то считанные несколько дней весны две тысячи седьмого. — В следующий раз ты нашёл себе кого-то, когда тебе было тринадцать. Это были летние каникулы, и вы провели вместе весёлые пару месяцев. Вы далеко так и не зашли и в начале учебного семестра разбежались, — Джонхан чувствовал, каким прожигающим и внимательным был взгляд Джису, но не мог открыть глаза и посмотреть на него в ответ. — Потом, вероятно, были весёлые годы конца средней школы. Очевидно, ты знаешь, о чем я говорю... — Джонхан сухо рассмеялся и продолжил: — В старшей школе твои отношения длились больше года и прервались незадолго до твоего отъезда в Корею. Я думал, что это и стало тому причиной. — Джису внезапно сильнее стиснул пальцами его колено, и Джонхан поджал губы. — А потом ты начал встречаться с Сокмином. Я тогда думал, что ты просто нерешительный и не можешь заговорить со мной на эту тему. Я все время пытался подстраивать всё так, чтобы мы оставались одни, намекал тебе, но оказалось… Что ты меня даже и не рассматривал, — Джонхан наконец открыл глаза и столкнулся с ошарашенным взглядом Джису.

— Хани… — только и смог выдавить из себя он.

Джонхан сухо улыбнулся и коснулся рукой его щеки.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил он.

— Нет! Не в порядке! — Джису вскочил и заходил по комнате взад и вперёд, активно размахивая руками. — Скажи… Скажи, почему ты не ответил мне на мои поступки тем же? Почему ты не дал мне знать обо всем раньше?

— Раньше? — хмыкнул Джонхан. — Когда раньше? — он откинулся на спинку дивана и вытянул ноги. — Ты имеешь ввиду в школе для мальчиков, в которой я учился? В школе, где всех «не таких» мутузили до потери сознания? Считаешь, что мне стоило открыться, что я гей, чтобы ты на сраном другом конце земли был в курсе, что я ещё жив, но это ненадолго? Или, может, мне стоило замутить с нелюбимым человеком ради этого? Врать себе, своим чувствам, ради того, чтобы ты знал о моем существовании? Я думал, что, когда встречу своего Соула, — моя жизнь изменится, что как в сказке нас притянет друг к другу. А в итоге я просто безответно влюблён в тебя уже много лет, а ты ждёшь не дождёшься, когда я наконец откину копыта…

Юн закрыл глаза и опустил голову на спинку дивана.

— Бля, — коротко ответил Джису, а потом Джонхан почувствовал, как тот опустился рядом и снова взял его за руки, нежно касаясь пальцами его шрамов. — Черт возьми, Джонхан! — Джису уткнулся носом в его плечо и застонал. — Я знал, что ты ждёшь своего Соулмейта и не трогал тебя, потому что думал, что мой - умер, что ты им не окажешься, даже если я очень захочу. Почему, почему ты не сказал мне, что это ты, чтобы мы могли избежать всего этого? — Су внезапно притянул Хана к себе и крепко сжал.

— Потому что я не думал, что ты меня похоронишь, — прошептал Хан, — потому что я расценил это как то, что я не в твоём вкусе и, ты просто не хочешь даже смотреть на меня. Ну, и потом у тебя начались отношения, чего мне лезть-то с этими знаниями…

Джису коснулся губами его щеки, и Джонхан внезапно почувствовал, словно множество маленьких искр пробежало по всему телу.

Впервые за всю свою жизнь он почувствовал себя на своём месте.

— Ты не обязан быть со мной, если ты не хочешь… — тихо прошептал он, надеясь услышать, что-то совершенно обратное.

— Джонхан, я хочу быть здесь и сейчас. Быть рядом с тобой, обнимать тебя. Вот, чего я хочу! — Джису ещё крепче прижал Хана к себе, а затем начал медленно покрывать его лицо поцелуями. — Если ты мой Соулмейт, то я, черт возьми, настоящий счастливчик! Я всё время завидовал, пытаясь представить человека, который будет с тобой, которого ты ждёшь, и очень сильно хотел быть на его месте, потому что ты — лучшее, что могла создать вселенная… И черт, я действительно идиот, что даже не предположил, что мой Соулмейт может просто оказаться кем-то настолько замечательным… — Он остановился, замерев в миллиметре от губ Джонхана.

— Девственником, ты хочешь сказать, — вздохнул тот.

Джису тепло улыбнулся, заглянув в его глаза, и сократил расстояние.

Джонхану показалось, что вокруг начали взрываться фейерверки и меняться мир. Как он и мечтал.

Оказалось, что так и правда бывает.


End file.
